


燎海6 咫尺

by broken_tea



Series: 《燎海》奏薰 [6]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 英敬英
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_tea/pseuds/broken_tea
Summary: 是真的要告别了，和过去的自己告别
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Tenshouin Eichi
Series: 《燎海》奏薰 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877590
Kudos: 3





	燎海6 咫尺

“鬼龙，我和你本无仇。”斑开口了。  
他的亲卫围在他的身侧，红郎和敬人被包围了。  
“嘁。”红郎咬牙。

敬人问他：“你要什么？”  
斑轻笑:“一命换一命。”  
因为这个场景过于惬意，斑甚至忍不住轻笑——是真的让人做梦都不敢想的愉场景。  
虽然飒马死在这个地方这件事让他感到怒火忍不住往头上顶。愤怒和愉悦两种情绪交织在一块，换个人来试试可能都没办法保持理智。  
三毛缟斑确实不太理智了。

红郎咬牙切齿地瞪他：“你想都不要想。”  
但是敬人垂眸片刻，对斑说：“好。”  
感觉到红郎灼热的带着怒火的眼神，敬人没有动摇：“我慢自矜高， 谄曲心不实， 于千万亿劫、 不闻佛名字，亦不闻正法， 如是人难度。”

斑闻言点头，确实。

敬人有点艰难地开口：“你愿意稍微等一阵子吗，我要回咲城见英智。”  
斑笑出声：“你当我傻。”

但敬人底气十足：“给你定金。我见过英智之后，就去将军府找你。”  
“哦？”斑歪着头看他。

“你觉得，一只眼行吗？”敬人问斑。斑闻言，稍微思索了一会儿。红郎见敬人仍然一双古井无波的眸子，知道了他的决绝。

“一双，还要你还回来一片鳞。”斑伸出一只手指。

在夜里，奏汰在薰的榻上哭着醒来。  
烛光昏暗，但总归是亮着。  
醒来时，薰坐在离他不远的地方。他怎么睡得着，斑没回来，今天又发生那么多事。

“你醒了？”薰看到奏汰满脸泪水，不知道该说什么，只能过去帮他擦擦眼泪。

“你知道，我究竟是什么吗。”  
“我是一只「鹏」啊……我能在陆上生活，也恰巧能在水里。我根本不是什么「海神」，我是妖啊。  
而且，我根本不属于南海……我也不知道我为什么在这里。”  
“守护南海的有仙君，本来应该是仙君们……”  
所以他深海奏汰，存在的意义是什么啊。

奏汰想到梦里面翠星仙君哭着求赤星仙君不要离开，就泣不成声。  
薰抱住他：“这么多年，辛苦你了。”

英智在睡梦中惊醒，心如刀绞的感觉让他几乎喘不过气。  
老毛病了。  
他狠狠地攥着被子，仿佛要撕碎它一样。

心口的疼痛稍缓，他放松身体，却感觉身体无法被控制，他动弹不得。  
就像有一座山压在身上，他整个人被迫向下坠，似乎有力量在吸着他向下，这股力量之大，让他感觉自己无比沉重，身体就像要冲破床榻，继续向下落，直到地狱尽头。

英智甚少慌乱，但是这种感觉真的恐怖。他的大脑里甚至响起莫名其妙的铃铛声，声音越来越大，他的耳朵都被巨大的声音震得发痛。

他还感觉后背有一道一道的血痕，似乎床榻下面有人在抓挠他，叫嚣着让他下去。  
英智用尽全身力气，也无法动弹，他慢慢呼吸，不知过了多久，才凭着意志力，动了一下手臂。

那种可怕的感觉如潮水一般消散。夜里安静，就像什么都没有发生过。  
他摸摸后背，什么都没有，但是还是痛得他莫名其妙。

没有敬人在他身边，不安分的东西又来缠着他了。

斑直到二更天才回来。他回来的时候，薰还在等他，奏汰已经哭累了睡着了。  
薰看到斑躲过自己家的层层护卫来到自己的宿院，觉得自己家的防卫还是不到位。  
“我明日便走。”斑说。  
薰又是一副以前的轻佻样子：“子时早就过了，你说的是今晚呢，还是明日呢。”

“……今日。”  
“那你现在别睡了，”薰熬夜熬得神志不清，自己都不知道自己在讲什么，“跟我讲讲你把他们怎么了，你走之前我想知道。”

“莲巳敬人欠我一条命，现在刚给我两只眼。我还要回来一片鳞，他手里还有一片。”

薰没听懂，问他：“你要杀他？什么两只眼？”  
斑说：“不杀。我杀了他，天祥院英智跟我玩命，从军队到海神教，一个都逃不掉。但是莲巳敬人被我们包围了，身处绝境，他没办法，愿意用双眼向我换他多活一个月，他要回去见天祥院。”

薰一阵恶寒：“你挖了他的双眼？”  
“别这么看我，他自己挖的。哎，你要看看吗？”斑逗他，斑又没有。  
薰使劲否决：“不必了不必了，我早就走了我什么都不知道。”  
“鳞可以给你，等奏汰醒了交给他，”斑把飒马的鳞片递给薰，“你也可以不给他，自己留着，就当我把你卷进来的赔礼。”  
薰好奇地看了两眼，没有接：“我不要，你们都事和羽风薰没有关系。你自己交给奏汰。”  
“哈哈哈哈，”斑笑他，“奏汰怎么样，醒过没有。”  
“哭醒过。现在不是睡着呢吗。”

“奏汰的那把伞我放在你门口了，差点弄丢，找回来还挺费劲的呢。要是丢了，我就别在海神教呆了。”  
“那伞啊，那其实是我的伞。”  
“……”斑反应了一会，盯着薰，试图从那张脸上找出一丝玩笑的痕迹。  
“……”薰是认真的。  
“啊？”

斑走的时候，是下午，天没下雨，但是空气还是湿润，闷得让人想发狂。  
“薰兄，奏汰，珍重，海族的仇，朝廷的散骑常侍来报。”斑跨在马上，跟薰告别。  
薰和奏汰送他到城门，奏汰还是很萎靡，一看到自己的一身绡衣就忍不住想起那个他没护住的鲛人孩子。  
“你在前朝，你更危险。”薰觉得这塘浑水还是把自己搅进去了。

很久以前在学宫里的时候，好像有人说过：你为爱而生，就要为爱而死。  
虽然这话不是对他说的，但是为爱而生，谁又不是呢。  
他深海奏汰作为海神爱着南海，他知道自己本不属于南海，也不必当这劳什子海神，才这么痛苦。  
那莲巳敬人也是，为他那挚友，得罪多方势力不说，连自己的信仰也背叛。一个人活在信仰和梦想的夹缝里，可真是孤独。  
那赤星仙君，为守护南海而生，他在奏汰虚弱至极的时候下凡布阵护他。可是就算是仙君也有救不了的事，痛苦吗，凡人本来就是自大而愚蠢贪婪无可救药的，仙君怎么能明白，仙君也就救不了身处漩涡的奏汰。

薰又回头看奏汰。  
他本是一直小鸟儿啊，就像赤星仙君叫的那样。  
到底是多么愚蠢的人，才能寄希望于海神，希望海神实现他们的愿望。而且愿望实现还不需要报答，只需要在海神庙烧香还愿。  
难怪海神教在外面总被称为邪教，难怪每年南城都有那么多莫名其妙的悬案。

他羽风薰爱什么呢，离开咲下学宫之后，他只想偏安一隅，过自己平淡的日子而已。  
但是只要有执念，就不可避免地会痛苦吗，他自认为无执无念，怎么也会觉得连呼吸都痛呢。

“请代家父向将军大人问好，这是家父的意思，”薰思绪良多，“如果可以，我希望前朝的事不要再闹到南城来了，这是我，南城一介平民的意思。”

斑又看看失魂落魄的奏汰，转而看向薰：“将军和夫人也不希望闹到南城来，毕竟南边是奏汰的地方。”

奏汰抬眼看他：“……你这个小混混啊。”  
“虽然信徒都供你为神，可是我也希望你有平常生灵的幸福，你不该承受这么多的，”斑一牵马缰绳，“从现在开始，你想做什么做什么。以后有人动海族的主意，我来杀，有神佛要害海族，仙来挡。”

咲城的雨一场一场下，咲城的一草一木也一点一点泛黄凋零。  
上次收到敬人寄回的信件，天下雨还不是凉的。这一转眼，花谢了叶也黄了，那边一点音信没有。  
被无端噩梦纠缠过后的英智都不用照镜子，就知道自己现在脸色一定苍白得像张纸，眼下的乌青比以前更深。头脑昏沉，既睡不下去，也睁不开眼，整个人活脱脱一具行尸走肉，连思考的力气都提不上来，只是单纯地醒着而已。  
就算如此，他也感觉感觉身体比前几日好一些，便执意要上朝去，旁人拦也拦不住。

他在朝堂上看见散骑常侍三毛缟斑时，先是一愣，气血上涌，似乎脸上也多了几丝血色。英智忍不住出言讥讽：“散骑常侍大人，南城一行，可有收获？”  
斑一挑眉，以为英智来兴师问罪，拱手回他：“太子殿下，南城一行确实让在下有所收获，您在王城太可惜了，实在应该过去看看。”  
“身体抱恙真是不方便，比不上武官活跃。”  
“您哪有。”

英智看到斑气定神闲地上朝，忍不住担心杳无音信许久敬人。  
斑冷眼看着英智自乱阵脚的样子，这个暴君也有软肋，居然也知道这种抓心挠肺的焦虑吗。

秋天的风从大门灌进堂前，冻得天祥院咳嗽了几声。

莲巳敬人回到咲城的时候，是在第二天下午。  
他和斑差不多时间离开南城，但是比斑晚到了整整两天。这不怪他，是他伤口发炎，整个人终日高烧，要不是红郎硬拉着他休息，估计他愿意一天十二时辰都用来赶路。  
说到底，这个疯子，从那个鲛人少年死前怜悯地看着他的时候，就彻底疯了。红郎这样想。

天祥院听说敬人已经回来，并且就在东宫门口求见的时候，仗着自己身体还撑得住，顾不上礼数，自己到门口迎的他。  
在敬人身侧的，还有红郎。  
敬人似乎清减了许多，双目蒙着黑布条，下颚线显得更清晰了。  
英智正不知道该说什么，呆立在门口。  
他幻想过无数他们重逢的场景，却怎么也料不到是这样。

敬人听到脚步声，以为是传话宫人，便低头行礼：“国清寺莲巳敬人求见太子。”  
“敬人……”英智目光转向红郎，“鬼龙，这是……”  
红郎叹气：“进去说。”

听到英智的声音，敬人试着抬头望他。  
终于……

到了东宫里面，英智挥手让宫人都下去。  
“敬人，敬人？你的眼睛……”  
红郎先开口了：“瞎了，没法治。是空的。”  
英智似乎听见一口钟在大脑里撞响，连仪态都不顾了，问红郎：“是谁，怎么弄的？”

敬人不等红郎说话，自己解释给英智：“我自己弄的。一命换一命罢了，鲛鳞哪是寻常物。”  
敬人从身上取出鲛鳞，递给英智：“一双眼，换你一命，不亏。”

英智耐着性子接过鲛鳞，狠狠地攥着：“是三毛缟吗？”  
敬人摇头否认，但是红郎默默点头。

“英智……”敬人又要说话，红郎先声打断他：“我先走了。”  
英智和红郎交换一个眼神。  
红郎转身就走。没什么可说的，该让他们两个好好告别一下。

“三界无安，犹如火宅，众苦充满，甚可怖畏。英智，我自知罪孽深重，这孽若再积累，怕是你我二人此世过后都不得超生。”  
“我不管那些，”英智扶着敬人肩膀，凑过去看他，不想放过他说话时候的每一丝细节，“能活着固然是好，如果是用你性命换来的，那不要也罢。”

敬人不语，英智接着说。  
“我的病……只能靠别人的命才能好吗……这次是你的人和鲛人换来的，那万一治不好，下次是谁遭难呢……还真是残酷啊。”  
“从来都只有我杀对方心爱之物的份，什么时候敬人你也有这么狠的心了。”  
“我会尽力活下去，你要和我一起活到生命的尽头。”  
敬人沉默片刻，轻叹口气，无波无澜地说：“我成佛的劫就是你啊。”  
“我不是劫，我是天祥院英智。”

敬人自顾自地说：“我是来和你告别的，寺庙的戒律被我破了个遍，面壁思过二十年是免不了的。”  
英智气得狠狠抓着敬人肩膀：“在死亡的深渊，生命才会绽放光芒。这是你教给我的哦，敬人。”

敬人早就料到英智会发狂：“你要记得，你没有夺走我的任何东西，不可无端迁怒他人。”  
他会痛苦到这种地步，完全是因为天台宗莫名其妙指了他继承衣钵。  
他莲巳敬人，本是一凡人，何德何能得佛祖垂青至此。他若一心向佛倒也罢了，可他偏偏斩不断自己与俗世之间的线。  
他活在这样的夹缝中，无怪不谙世事的海妖都怜悯他。

锋利的鲛鳞划破英智的手心。  
英智似乎放松下来，抓着敬人肩膀的手也放开。  
“敬人，”他又带上了捉摸不透的戏谑笑容，“二十年后见。”

天祥院英智还是一个暴君，一个明明已经脱离孤独但还是回归了孤独的暴君。他曾以为他会和青梅竹马轰轰烈烈大闹人间，背负罪孽却也实现梦想，无恨无憾地结束此生。他一副把人心玩弄于股掌之间的样子，甚至自己的心也是。他怕有一天他会回归孤独，他怕他得到的一切都是虚影。

敬人觉得自己放下了执念，但似乎没有。他和英智的关系，根本没有一种“对”的处理方法。  
英智把额前碎发往上撩，任暮色中的微风带走他的温度。

他本不是暴君，只是个身体虚弱缺乏关爱的孩子罢了。天祥院英智曾经梦想身体健康，在什么领域内大展拳脚，最初一次在前朝掀起清洗的时候，被那群身体无恙但是尸位素餐混吃等死的官员气得七窍生烟。  
与其说生气，不如说是嫉妒。

他还是一阵卧病在床一阵大掀风雨，病稍微好一点就开始下床搞事。小时候用涂料涂花园里的花，和长大后用自己的理念涂抹眼前的世界没有两样。他也弄不清自己到底要干什么了，不过分得那么清楚又干什么呢。他是想按自己的想法修改世界也好，亦或是想在活着的时候留下浓墨重彩都无所谓了。他孤独，他是暴君，但是他又一步一步脱离了孤独，但是恐惧本可以抓在手里的幸福。他和幸福保持着他认为不会伤到自己的距离，却不知道自己早就遍体鳞伤了。

他，天祥院英智自命不凡过，却也永远明白活着的所有人都是凡人。  
凡人就有七情六欲，有一切人拼命想要藏起来的阴暗和难以用一两句话概括的复杂情绪。他明明有了无可替代的挚友，还有仰慕自己的孩子，有捉摸不透的敌人，和无可替代的青春。人的贪婪是无底洞啊，孤独暴君不孤独了，怎么还终日痛苦不堪。只能怪自己啊，别人的善意不敢接受，还贪恋幻想出来的温度。

他终究是个少年，一个意气风发的年纪的少年，一个自命不凡的少年，他想起来，可能从和自己较劲开始就只是在为难自己而已。不甘心当一个花瓶药罐子，才去做那些他终日幻想的事。

他在先帝——也就是祖父去世的时候，作为下一任太子出席了葬礼，遇到了莲巳敬人。  
有真有假，大人们哭得涕泗横流，但是寺庙的那群人却都是一副悲天悯人的姿态，仿佛超然于世莲巳敬人也是那个样子，小小年纪就是那个无趣的样子。  
那才不是无趣，谁都比他这个终日活在病榻上的小孩子懂得多。

他们相遇，相识，并肩作战，誓图改变病怏怏的国家。咲国曾是不是这副苟延残喘的样子，咲国不该是这副苟延残喘的样子。  
少年总是意气风发，觉得自己身体里有无穷的力量，事实上他们确实干成了很多事。不料英智的身体状况急转直下，卧病在床三个月，似乎用尽了此生的气力，那个时候敬人吓坏了，为他诵经祈福消灾。英智笑他啊，你看你这副样子，我死了有什么不好的，你好好当你的和尚，再也不用跟我造孽了。敬人似乎若有所思，然后就和鬼龙红郎去南城了。他去求一个奇迹，英智便等他，等他回来，无论能不能带回奇迹，总要见一面的不是？  
他马上就要拥有和常人一样的健康了，他马上就可以得到小时候恨得咬牙切齿但是就是得不到的东西了。  
他也要和自己最珍视的人分别了。是不是不敢去依恋，骗得对方以为自己根本不需要依靠他了？他倒想这么骗过自己。  
二十年罢了，他现在能再活二十年，就有重逢的时候。可是二十年后物是人非成什么样子，也未可知。

幼时玩伴终究还是留在了他的过去。  
执念是害人的东西，敬人说过，心中有执念的人最难度。可是人没有执念怎么会痛，会哭，会欲生欲死，人没有执念，又怎么算人。

是真的要告别了，跟过去告别，跟自己妥协。


End file.
